Just Like High School
by MichaellaLoe
Summary: After a shift, Andy, Traci, and Dov are hanging out at the Black Penny. Dov then explains to the girls how some things never change and how their lives, even though they're now adult cops, are exactly like in high school. One-shot.


Hey, hey, hey!

So this was just a short little cute thing I wrote when I got frustrated with my other story (Also, the lack of internet didn't help because then I couldn't finish it) so I just wrote this randomly. I'm a big fan of Dov. I love him. He's absolutely hilarious and I love him to death. Great character. And Gregory Smith is cute and funny too. You could probably say this takes place after last weeks episode, maybe? Sure.

While editing it, I had a strange thought that someone else wrote something_ extraordinarily_ similar to this. I hope I'm not unconsciously copying someone... If there is a story essentially like this let me know so I can get rid of it and apologize dearly to that writer. Eeek!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue.**

* * *

In the Black Penny, Traci, Andy, and Dov sat at a small round table drinking. Dov was in the middle of telling one of his "daring" stories from the shift earlier that day until he was cut off by Traci.

"Where's Frosty and Diaz?" Traci looked to Andy who could only shrug in response.

"Uh, I think they're making out in a corner somewhere. It's just like high school." Dov jerked his thumb in a random direction.

Traci and Andy exchanged looks. "Why is everything like high school to you?" Traci inquired. Dov set his beer down and leaned forward, preparing for a lengthy explanation.

"Because. High school is the basic rudiment for the rest of life. You've got your different cliques, the different teachers that you like and the ones that are always out to get you. There's the different couples. Chris and Gail, for example, are the ones who sit in the hall and throw their PDA in everyone else's face."

Andy and Traci were stuck in an awkward silence. Traci suddenly broke out into laughter while Andy urged him to continue. "Right, and that makes you…?"

"Well, I'm the cute guy that everyone secretly likes but remains single for unknown reasons."

Traci slapped her hand on the table while doubling over in a fit of laughter. Andy, on the other hand, was holding her hands over her mouth in a shameful attempt at stifling her laughing. Dov leaned back and crossed him arms, slightly offended by their reactions. He figured such logic didn't deserve the mockery it was currently receiving. He grabbed the pitcher of beer, filled his glass halfway, and sipped his beer patiently, waiting for Traci and Andy to calm themselves. Finally, they began to quiet down; Traci fanned the tears in her eyes, and Andy put her hand on her chest and tried to regulate her breathing once again.

"Are you two finished?" Dov inquired.

Andy coughed slightly causing Traci to break into laughter again. Andy joined shortly after.

"Yeah, yeah. I think you guys are just upset that you're in a worse position than I am."

Traci forced herself to calm down long enough to reply, "Oh really, loverboy? And what might our positions be?"

Dov grinned. "Well, Traci, you're the good girl whose dating the senior football player."

"Good girl? What on earth gave you that idea? But I'm going to go visit my football player now," Traci said as she stood up. Andy quickly grabbed Traci's wrist before she could move from the table.

"Please! Please don't leave me alone here with him," Andy pleaded.

"But I don't want to stay here with him either," Traci whispered jokingly. With that, she started walking towards Jerry, leaving Andy alone with Dov. When Andy turned back around, she found Dov leaning back against his chair grinning like a maniac.

Andy averted her eyes for a moment. When Dov said nothing, she looked back to him. "What?"

"You're the girl who can't choose between the hot jock or the pretty boy."

Andy laughed bitterly. "Really? Because I feel more like the girl whose got a crush on her teacher."

Dov shook his in disagreement. "Swarek isn't _that_ much older than you," he laughed. Once he caught sight of Andy's glare he quickly threw in a "kidding."

"Doesn't matter anyways. I broke up with Luke last night," Andy said quietly while fixing her gaze onto the glass of beer she was holding in her hands.

Dov sighed and said, "Well, I guess you know what you have to do then." Andy looked at him and shrugged, unsure of what he was suggesting she do. "Go talk to the hot jock," Dov said with a kind smile.

Andy let her eyes wander away from Dov's and instead let them focus on anything else in the room. "I'm not kidding. Swarek's about to leave, and he's staring at you right now," Dov continued and pointed towards Sam's direction. This caused Andy's eyes to snap back to Dov's. "Quick, hurry before the school bell rings," he threatened jokingly.

"You are the weirdest person ever," Andy said as she set her empty cup on the table and rose from her chair. Dov lifted his glass up into the air and cheersed.

"Love you, too. Go get 'em, tiger."

Andy shook her head with a laugh. She then turned towards the door and followed after Sam through the mess of people.

Dov leaned back again and gulped down the rest of his beer. _'Nicely done, Officer Epstein,_' he told himself. After sighing contentedly, he noticed the blonde bar tender staring at him mesmerizingly. The girl winked at Dov causing him to shoot back up in his seat. "Hel-_lo_," he said quietly while standing up. He slowly began making his way to the bar.

"Just like high school," he muttered inaudibly. "Just like high school."

* * *

This was my anti-writer's block story. I kind of enjoyed it. My goal in life is to get REALLY good at writing Dov scenes. Love him!

**Spoiler coming up here!**  
Anyone else excited that he's getting a girlfriend? At least I think that's what I read. I hope so.. But it doesn't sound like it goes to well. Ah!

Thank you for reading!  
**RxR  
MichaellaLoe**


End file.
